Silent Academy
by Demonspite
Summary: When Jaden and co. goes to the abandoned dorm searching for the other missing students, an explosion sends them through horrors they could only imagine in their nightmares... ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

--Chapter One--

This is my first fanfic, a sort of crossover between Yu-gi-oh GX (currently my fave anime) and Silent Hill (Which I saw a short while ago in the theater). I got help from my friend Kerisu, who also has an account on this site.

Oh! And I'll be using dub names, since I've only ever seen the American version of GX.

Summary (sort of): Following the Shadow Riders incident, Jaden and the gang (Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Atticus, and Alexis) decide to try and find the other students that had disappeared in the abandoned dorm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, and I don't own Silent Hill. If I did, stuff like this would happen all the time.

**Silent Academy**

**--Chapter One--**

_Atticus and the other students ran for their lives, trying to escape from the horrible creature. He glanced to his left, at his roommate. The blue, gold, and black-haired boy, Desoto, looked back at him, fear shining in his emerald eyes, and tears streaming down his cheeks._

"_What did we _do_ Atticus?" Desoto cried. "What did we do to deserve thi-AAAAGH!" his question was cut off as the giant metal blade shot through his midsection. Atticus stood staring, horrified, at the scene before him. The great blade was being held by a giant, demonic executioner with a large, pyramid-shaped helmet on its head, spattered with bright red blood. It raised a grotesque, pale arm that was covered in open cuts, and suddenly dozens, no _hundreds_ of roaches crawled out from under its dirty robe, climbing their way up its body and then swarming around the poor teen who was still alive, still trying to free himself from the blade._

_Atticus was unable to move, or even scream, as the roaches began eating Desoto alive. It wasn't until the roaches completely devoured the now dead teen and began to move en masse towards Atticus that he found his voice._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_

Atticus jerked awake, panting and covered in sweat, tears still streaming out of his eyes. He looked around, eyes wide, finding that he'd been sleeping in class. For some reason, though, everyone seemed to be staring at him… And not in a good way like when he said or did something funny. The people closest to him even looked… _scared_?

"Mr. Rhodes," Doctor Crowler called from the front of class. "I would like to request that, in the future, if you simply _must_ sleep in my class, then at _least_ try not to make so much noi-oh, are you all right?" he interrupted his own mini-lecture when he noticed Atticus was still crying.

Atticus looked up again. Drawing in a shaky breath, he replied "Ye-yeah… I think I'm okay…" He wiped some of the sweat and tears off of his face with the sleeve of his white-and-blue blazer. "I'm _fine_," he said, when most of his classmates, even Jaden and Chazz, kept staring. Finally, everyone turned back to the front. Atticus slouched a bit, quietly sighing. '_That's the third time this week this has happened…_' He thought. '_Something has to be done_.'

--

"So tell me again," Chazz said, "_Why_ am I following _you_ all out to the _lighthouse_ in the middle of the night?" He let out a yawn, covered by his black gloved hand.

"You were given a choice, Chazz," Bastion stated, his words slightly muffled by the green and black scarf around his neck. "You _could've _stayed behind if you wanted to, but you didn't. That's your fault, not ours."

Chazz snorted in response. To him, he hadn't _really_ been given a choice. Sneak out after dark with Jaden and his friends on what seemed to be the coldest night of the year, or stay back in his warm, cozy dorm room with all his annoying duel spirits. He'd decided that, either way, he wouldn't get any sleep. On top of that, it was _Alexis_ who invited him, so here he was.

At that same moment, Jaden was walking a bit ahead of the group, humming absentmindedly, as his best friend and roommate, Syrus, clung to his arm, shivering from the cold.

"J-J-Jaden?" Syrus started, his voice shaking, "Ch-Chazz _is_ kind of right. I mean, it's late, it's cold, and it's against the rules to be out! We could all get in serious trouble!"

The bluenette looked up at his Aniki, who grinned back. "Aw, come on, Sy! We're almost at the light house anyway, and it's not like we're doing anything _really_ bad. I mean, after the whole "abandoned dorm" thing, anything we do now is nothing!" He grinned again.

Syrus shuddered. He never wanted to even _think_ about that creepy place again. Ever.

"Shut it, Slifer Slackers. We're here," Chazz said, pointing. Sure enough, at the end of the pier, next to the small lighthouse, stood Atticus and Alexis Rhodes. Alexis was in her usual school uniform, though she had her dueling gloves and a pair of black-and-silver hi-top sneakers on that no one had ever seen before. _Atticus_, on the other hand, had on the red Hawaiian shirt from when Chazz held his love duel with Alexis. This time, though, he had a black, long-sleeved turtleneck on underneath. He was also staring off into the distance with a blank expression on his face.

"Alexis!" Jaden called to her, waving. Alexis turned to the four boys now jogging up to her and her brother and smiled. She waved back.

"Hey guys," she said softly, once they'd gotten close enough. Then she turned to Atticus, who hadn't given any indication that he knew they were there. "So, mind telling us _why_ we had to come out here tonight, Atticus?"

Atticus jumped at the sound of his sister's voice, and turned to look at the others. After it registered that everyone was there, he nodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Good. Follow me. I'll explain on the way."

Syrus piped up, "On the way to where?"

Atticus's smile faltered. He turned to the small blunette, an unreadable look on his face. "To the abandoned dorm."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed my first chapter, I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, and I don't own Silent Hill. If I did, stuff like this would happen all the time.

**Silent Academy**

**-----Chapter Two-----**

"Waaaait… So you're saying that we're all going to the abandoned dorm… _because of a stupid dream you had_?" Chazz spat out the last few words like venom.

"Not just _A_ dream," Atticus replied evenly, completely oblivious to the threatening, strangling gestures the spiky-haired teen was making, "but several. They've been plaguing me for a while now, but I'd figured that was just natural, considering everything I went through in the shadow realm. But they've been happening more often recently… It's really weird…"

"Wait a minute," Jaden said, a look of realization crossing his face, "is that what happened today in class? When you were crying in your sleep?"

"Yeah… Wait, I was CRYING? In my SLEEP?"

"You were," Bastion replied. "In fact, I heard a couple of my dorm-mates who sit closer to you in class talking back at the dorms earlier. They said you were speaking in a really weird voice, and that you sounded scared."

Atticus shuddered a bit. "I _was_ scared," he said softly. "I saw a friend die before my very eyes. I'd never been so scared in my life."

An uncomfortable silence passed. After all, what can you possibly say to a guy whose friend died?

-----------------

"Well, here we are…"

They were now standing at the gate to the abandoned dorm. Ever since the Shadow Riders had been defeated, the dorm had been boarded and chained up even more, making it look like a spooky haunted house for Halloween. Atticus hopped the fence, as though he'd done it a million times, and landed gracefully on the other side, looking around. When he decided the coast was clear, he signaled for the others to follow.

Alexis sighed and opened the gate for the others. "It was unlocked, Atticus."

"Oh, right! I knew that!" for a moment, his usual grin appeared on his face, and then it disappeared. "Now, let's try to find a way in," he murmured.

After several minutes of searching, the group found a window that was missing a board. The gap was just big enough for all of them to squeeze through.

Inside, there was a fine layer of dust on everything, and they could distinctly see footprints in the hallway they had left several weeks ago.

Bastion cringed and spoke up, "This place is disgusting. Can we PLEASE leave?"

The others turned to their British friend, who was shifting uncomfortably and wringing his scarf in his hands, with questioning looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, Bastion? You act like you've never been anywhere dirty before," Jaden said.

"Well… I… I honestly can't stand dirty places… I don't know why, but I just hate 'em."

Chazz chuckled, checking out a broken mirror. "Man, you wouldn't last a _day_ in Slifer, then…"

"For your information, Chazz, I spent the _night_ there once, and I was perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, but that was one measly night! I've been there for—"

"GUYS!" Syrus yelled. The two both stared at him with shocked expressions. It was unlike the soft-spoken bluenette to burst out like that. Syrus let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "_Thank_ you. Anyway, that fight was getting us nowhere."

"Sy's right," Jaden said, "We just need to keep going. Besides, we've all been in here before, remember? We should be able to find what he're looking for in no time, right Atticus?" he added, turning to the long-haired obelisk student. "Er, Atticus?"

But Atticus wasn't paying any attention to them anymore. He was heading for the hallway at a quick stride, his black-and-blue sneakers squeaking on the hardwood flooring with every step.

"Atticus! Where are you going?" Alexis called, and ran to keep up with her brother. The other four followed as well.

'_It's here_,' Atticus thought, a determined look crossing his face, '_I feel it. It's here._'

That's all for now, I'll get the next chappie up as soon as possible!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! 'Nother chappie! I'm actually setting AND achieving goals!

**To ravenrouge19 and sag78642: I'm not really sure about pairings. I love most GX couplings, so it's not like I don't want to make a romance story, I just don't know what pairings to do. Any suggestions? (Also: no, this is not an Atticus-centered fic, since I will be dividing the group at some point, though it _does_ make him the main character for the first few chapters. However, I've learned you can't center on someone destined to die before three other characters.)**

**To Pidge-san: Thank you for the compliment on my artwork, I really appreciate it. As for the rest, I came up with the gate being unlocked on the spur of the moment when I thought about episode 47 ("Chazz-anova"). Seeing Atticus hiding in the rafters, dressed like a ninja while Chazz just sneaked into Sheppard's office through the door was great! And yes, I made Bastion mysophobic, 'cuz it just _suits _him, doesn't it?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, and I don't own Silent Hill. Wish I did, though.

Warnings: Cursing, Violence, and slight OOC-ness. (Chazz + gun scary story)

**Silent Academy**

**-----Chapter Three-----**

"DAMMIT, ATTICUS! SLOW DOWN!"

Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Bastion believed Chazz couldn't have said it better. They had been running after the boy for five minutes now, and everyone—except Atticus, it seemed—was getting tired. Mercifully, the Obelisk Blue student stopped when he came to a staircase. He turned around and looked at the others, a surprised look on his face.

"Oh, sorry guys! Forgot you were there!"

"With all of us calling out his name like that?" Syrus whispered to Jaden.

"Hey, I've slept through an earthquake before. Maybe it's something like that," Jaden replied. Upon receiving an odd look from Syrus, Jaden quickly added, "It was a really small one."

"Uh-huh," Chazz, who overheard them, muttered.

While this little conversation was going on, Alexis had walked over to her brother and grabbed his wrist so he couldn't run off again. "Atticus, just WHERE are we going?"

He blinked, and then wordlessly pointed to the open doorway to the basement.

Seeing this, Bastion shifted uncomfortably, cringing at the thought. "Do we HAVE to go down there?" he said in an oddly high, whining voice, effectively grabbing the attention of everyone in the hall. At the sound of their friend's higher-than-usual voice, Jaden bit down on his hand to stifle his laughter, while Chazz doubled over and laughed out loud. Bastion didn't even notice. Instead, assuming a much more menacing appearance, he walked straight up to Atticus. "I. Am. Not. Going. Down. There... _This_. _Place_. _Is_. _Disgusting_," he growled, poking The older boy in the chest.

"Fine, then," Atticus replied, completely unfazed, "You can stay up here where the dirt and grime is _visible_."

Bastion thought about this for a moment. '_Damn, he got me._' He then sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "Oh, fine… I'm coming," he muttered.

"Great! Then let's go!" Atticus said, a huge grin on his face. He practically _skipped_ down the stairs, dragging Alexis who was still attatched to his arm. The others followed quietly.

"Whooooooah…" came the awed voices of Chazz, Alexis, Atticus and Bastion. They were now in what had once been Professor Banner's lab, where everything was not only relatively well-lit, but also, to Bastion's relief, very neat and clean.

"Soooooo, Bastion," Atticus said, "what was that you were saying about this place being disgusting?"

"Forget I ever said anything," Bastion said in a slightly dazed voice.

"That shouldn't be too diffi-" Chazz started.

"_Chazz_," Alexis interrupted him sternly, "Can you at least _try_ not to be a jerk?"

"Sorry…" Chazz mumbled before promptly clamping his jaw shut. He was already out of favor with her, as far as he knew, and he didn't want to fall any further.

Jaden was already checking out the room with great interest. "Man, I've been here before, but I never really got a look at the place!" he remarked. Then, turning to Atticus, he said, "So, what is it you're trying to find in here?"

"I… Er… I dunno… not exactly, anyway…" Atticus admitted.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW?_" Chazz and Bastion both yelled at the same time. They both stopped for a moment to stare at each other, and then resumed glaring at Atticus.

Atticus shrunk back against the desk he'd been standing in front of. "Well… Like I said, I'm really not sure _what_ we're looking for, but I can still sense it. It's got, like, this sort of dark aura around it that I can sense—"

It was Atticus's turn to be interrupted when a loud crash came from the opposite side of the room, accompanied by Syrus's loud cry of, "JADEN! Are you okay?"

The other four turned their heads towards the sound, realizing that Jaden had somehow gotten a whole shelf of books to topple over on him. The aforementioned Slifer student was currently sitting on the floor, wincing and rubbing a rather large bump on his head, with two-inch-thick books scattered all around him.

"Yeah, I think so… Ow…" he muttered, looking up at the bookcase. "How'd _that_ happen?" he wondered aloud.

"And what's that behind it?" Atticus added, walking up to the bookcase with a curious expression on his face. He peeked through what apparently was a hole in the wall behind the bookcase and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Alexis asked.

"Help me with this," was all Atticus said, and began trying to push the bookcase to the side.

At this point, nobody really felt like questioning the boy, and all of them began pushing. When they finally finished, they were standing in front of a huge archway with alchemic symbols decorating the edges. The room inside was dome-shaped, with the walls polished-smooth, and there was a small, stone pillar in the center. Resting on the pillar was what looked like a huge garnet with black flames rising from its glowing, blood-red surface. For several minutes, no one said anything. And then Atticus spoke.

"We found it."

Well, that's all for now! I promise the scary will commence in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! My fourth chapter! And people are STILL reviewing!

**To saq78642: Oops! It's a "Q"? Sorry! My bad!**

**To Pidge-san: Just so you can have a vague idea of how things turn out, I suggest watching the "Silent Hill" movie (although I don't think it's in theaters anymore…) This chapter will be a bit more serious, since I can't seem to meld horror with comedy too well. And no, "something" did not knock over the bookcase, Jaden just somehow got a whole buncha books to fall on his thick head. -**

**To bazts and RealNutcase: Okay.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX, and I don't own Silent Hill. If I did, both would've actually been scary.

Warnings: Cursing, Violence, Chaz with a gun.

**Silent Academy**

**-----Chapter Four-----**

"Wow…" Jaden murmured.

"You said it," Alexis agreed.

"_This_ is what we came all this way for?" Chazz grumbled. Alexis elbow jabbed him in his left side, but instead of letting out any kind of pained noise, he instead jumped to the right—directly into Bastion— and yelled angrily "Woah! Hey! Watch it!"

Alexis was about to tell him to chill, but was cut off when Jaden said, "Uh, guys? Something tells me this isn't good…" He was looking down at the shadow charm he always wore around his neck. They all looked. It was glowing a soft, deep red color, not unlike the stone that was resting on the pillar in front of them, and the red eye in the center of it was also emitting the same black flames. Then, suddenly, the glow from both the shadow charm and the stone turned white, growing brighter and brighter, until it hurt so much that everyone had to shield their eyes from it. Then there was a massive explosion, sending everyone flying back into the lab and slamming into the walls. The distant sound of air raid sirens could be heard.

Then everything went dark.

----------------------

Syrus had a major headache when he woke up, and could feel the blood dripping from his nose. "Uuuhn…" he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the flow. He then looked around. _Why's everything so blurry? I know it's pretty dim, but I should at least be able to see faint outlines, right?_ He then noticed something: his glasses were missing. The bluenette let out a tiny "Eeep!" and carefully got down on all fours, feeling around one-handed for his glasses.

Off to his right, he heard Bastion groan. Then he heard him let out a strangled cry, and saw a green, black, and yellow blur jump up from the corner of his eye, moving around frantically and whimpering something along the lines of, "Eww! Eww! Gross! Nasty! Ugh, this is SO not going to come out!" Syrus sighed and guessed Bastion had landed in a puddle of ink or something, and was now trying to wipe it off.

"Bastion?" Syrus called out softly. "Can you be careful? I'm looking for my glas—" _CRRRUNCH_ "—shoot," he muttered, then carefully reached down to where his left knee had broken something. He grabbed what it was and held it up. It was his glasses, but the right frame was cracked right down the middle. A soft cackle came from inside the open coffin he, Jaden and Chumley had found Banner's corpse in before. Syrus yelped and donned his now-broken glasses, closing his right eye so he could see without the double-vision effect. Chazz was lounging —quite comfortably, it seemed— in the coffin.

He grinned at Sy. "Well, your sight wasn't too good to begin with. Besides," he added cheerfully, sitting up, "it _could've_ shattered into a million pieces, directly into your eye!" He cackled again, a bit louder.

"Not… funny… Chazz…" Jaden groaned, sitting up and holding his head. "Man, and I thought those _books_ hurt! Hey Atticus, was that supposed to happen?"

No response.

"Atticus?"

This time a response came. "… Alexis is out cold…" Atticus said in a nervous voice. "She's still breathing, thank God… C'mon. Let's leave…"

"That's what _I've _been saying this _whole time_!" Chazz growled, sitting up. Now that Alexis was out, he could be as callous as he wanted. This went completely unnoticed, however, as Atticus picked up his little sister and headed toward the stairs. Chazz just cursed under his breath, stood up, and followed. The other three hesitated.

"You know," Bastion said, "maybe it's just because I'm a neat-freak, but I'm pretty sure this place was cleaner a few minutes ago…"

Jaden nodded in assent. "Actually, I kind of agree with you there, Bastion. Even _after_ that explosion, it shouldn't be _this_ dirty. There's like, an _inch-thick_ layer of dust here!" To prove his point, he crouched down and dragged a finger over the floorboards, leaving a dark line.

Baston cringed at the sight. "I've _got_ to get out of here," he said through gritted teeth. He then turned around and ran over to Chazz and Atticus, who were already at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, guys! Wait for me!"

Jaden smiled down at Syrus. "Well, at least we didn't get dragged into a shadow duel, eh, Sy?"

Syrus nodded, though he knew full well that it wouldn't have mattered. Everyone had left their decks back in their dorm rooms except for Bastion, who always kept his six decks in that vest of his. "Yeah…" he murmured, but then stopped, his eyes growing wide. Between the darkness and his broken glasses, he couldn't tell _what_, but he _knew_ he saw _something_ moving behind the overturned desk five feet away from him. "Um guys?" he called, "There's something moving over here…"

Just as the others turned to see what Syrus was talking about, three small figures jumped out from behind the heavy desk, letting out catlike howls. Sy's mouth dropped open, but he found himself unable to scream. The three—monsters? Demons? He didn't know— were really no taller than he was, and slouched over like that, they actually looked shorter than him, but their skin looked like it had been charred black, and parts of their somewhat twisted-looking bodies still seemed so be smoldering. And that horrible sound! If Syrus hadn't been paralyzed with fear, he'd have covered his ears. Well, right after he screamed and ran, anyway…

"SYRUS! GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY!" Chazz screamed, knocking the smaller boy out of the way. He then pulled something small and black out from his trench coat and pointed it at the creatures. The others quickly realized it was a handgun.

KAK! KAK! KAK!

Three shots, and each of the three beasts' heads instantly disappeared in a cloud of dark red mist. Chazz smirked in satisfaction and lowered the gun as the three headless bodies hit the floor. An uneasy silence swallowed up the room and Chazz slowly turned around to meet the wary gaze of the four other concious teens. Then he sighed. "I'll explain later. Let's get outta here. There might be more of _those_ things, and I only have twelve bullets left."

Alexis—who Atticus was still carrying—stirred, moaning softly. Atticus looked down at her. She opened her eyes. "Atty? W-what happened?" then she winced. "Ohh my head…" she groaned.

"It's gonna be okay, Lexi. Everything's gonna be fine. Can you walk?" Atticus said softly, not wanting to make her headache worse.

"Y-yeah, I think so," she said. Atticus carefully set her down. She then looked up. "Chazz," she said, making him start a bit, "why do you have a gun?"


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO, DEMONSPITE FAITHFULS! Okay, honestly I don't know WHERE that came from, but who cares? I'M BACK! Summer school SUCKED! But the one-week trip to New York City made up for it, BIG TIME! I went to NINTENDO WORLD! And now I have a Lugia plushie! (yeah, I'm still a regular Pokemaniac…) **

**Anyway, don't think I've just been slacking off on the story all summer! I've been working on material for chapters 5-8 (which will probably stretch itself into chapters 5-_12_) Soooooo… Aaaaannnnnyyyyywaaaayyyy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Silent Hill, or any other pop culture thingies that may appear in this comic.**

**Warnings: Slight OOC, more Chazz-with-gun action, shell-shocked Jaden.**

**Also: There will be a "flashback" moment in this chapter, and I just want it to be perfectly clear that, even though Chazz is remembering all that happens in the flashback, he doesn't actually give the rest of our heroes all the same details.**

**Thank you for your patience, and now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Our heroes had spent the past ten or so minutes just running from monsters that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and were now in the living room of the abandoned dorm, catching their breaths. Bastion was once again twisting his scarf in his hands and making an effort not to tough anything, since everything was covered in dust now. Atticus was sitting on one of the couches with his head tilted back over the headrest while Alexis sat next to him, elbows on her knees and holding her head in her hands. Syrus was waving his hand in front of Jaden's face which looked oddly blank.

"Don't bother, Sy," Chazz said as he slid the mag back into his gun.

Syrus jumped at the sound of Chazz's voice. It had been quite a while since the teen had said something. "W-what? What do you mean, 'don't bother'?"

"Jaden's in shock," Bastion said from the center of the room. "He'll have to snap out of it on his own, I'm afraid. I guess that's what happens when you stand two feet away from horrible, demonic monsters… whose heads are then blown away by one of your closest friends…" he added, glancing at Chazz.

Alexis lifted her head up. "Speaking of which, Chazz, weren't you going to tell us about that gun of yours?"

The spiky-haired teen took his eyes off his gun for a moment to look up at the girl. He then sighed, sliding the gun back into its holster. "Okay, I guess I do owe you some sort of explanation…"

-------- Flashback to 9 Years Ago --------

Young Chazz stared up at his older brothers, an look of wide-eyed inquisitiveness on his face. A shiny, black handgun rested in his small, trembling hands. "Oni-sama? What's this?" he asked the older of the two.

"It's a gun, Chazz," a teenaged Slade replied matter-of-factly, as though the average 7-year-old should know all about these things.

"But what're you givin' it to me for?"

Slade sighed heavily "It's to protect yourself with, Chazz. Just in case you get yourself kidnapped. _Again_."

"But, those men were really nice to me. They promised they wouldn't hurt me or any—"

"They took you away and held you for ransom, Chazz!" Jagger hissed, his hands tightening into fists, "and because Slade and I can't afford to look bad in the public eye, we had no choice but to give into their demands!

Chazz flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. When the blow he'd been expecting didn't come, he opened them again to find Slade standing in between the two younger brothers. Jagger gave Slade a look of mixed shock and disgust, then stormed out of the room. Slade and Chazz both seemed to relax once they heard their brother's echoing footsteps disappear down the hall. Slade then turned to his "baby" brother, kneeling down to look him in the eye.

"Look, Chazz," he said, a little harsher sounding than he'd intended, "not everyone who kidnaps you is going to be this friendly to you. If you can't protect yourself, then you could be beaten—or worse. I don't think I _or_ my reputation could take a blow like that."

"Oh," Chazz murmured, looking down at the gun in his hands again and trying to hold back his tears. He'd always known that Jagger didn't give two shits about him, but now he realized that Slade, his main source of comfort, didn't care either.

Slade's eyes widened and he bit his lip, something he rarely did. He really couldn't stand seeing his little brother cry, and he wasn't going to let it happen now. He placed his knuckle under the younger boy's chin and lightly tilted Chazz's head up so their eyes met again. "Listen, I know that came out the wrong way. I'm sorry. Just please, promise me you'll keep it with you always. I just want to be sure that you'll always be safe," he added softly.

"… I promise, Oni-sama."

--------End Flashback--------

"…Umm… Long story short, I was kidnapped and held for ransom as a kid. You know, youngest member of one of Japan's richest families? It kinda comes with the territory… anyway, because of that, I was given a gun and told to keep it with me, just in case something like that happens again."

"So, does the teachers know about this?" asked Syrus. The bluenette had given up on trying to "wake up" his friend, but still wouldn't take his eyes off him.

Chazz's expression turned thoughtful. "You know, I'm really not sure about that. Even though I'm the licensed gun _holder_, it's really Slade and Jagger's job to tell faculty members about it…"

"Well, then, we'll just have to make sure when we get back," Atticus said, standing up and dusting off his pants.

"… Alright…" Chazz said after a moment's thought. "Looks like we should get going, then."

----------------------

**AAAH! Short, I know! But I'm in a bit of a hurry to get to the crazier stuff! Just be glad it's up at all, okie?**

**Oh, and by the way: read and review, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I've been working my ass off to get this chapter updated between school (It's my senior year and I have all academic classes) and home (where the computer is completely blocked from my use. DAMN YOU, MOTHERRRRR!).**

**Half Demon Lord Shadow: Actually, Chazz's name _is_ spelled with two z's. I know this because the closed-captioning on my TV doesn't lie to me. Also, I didn't really find "Jeepers Creepers" very scary. In fact, I kinda laughed my ass off over it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Silent Hill, or any other pop culture thingies that may appear in this comic.**

**Warnings: Slight OOC, Chazz with gun, Shell-Shocked Jaden**

**Chapter 6**

"My god…" Bastion said in a small voice.

"Wh-what h-h-happened here?" Syrus whimpered, clutching Jaden's sleeve and shifting so that he was behind the taller boy. Due to the shell-shock, Jaden naturally didn't react to this, but he did seem vaguely wary of the building.

"I think a better question would be, is there anybody left?" Atticus murmured as Alexis's grip on his arm tightened.

The six teens stood in utter shock at what was once the prestigious Duel Academy. The building's windows were all either cracked, shattered, or in the case of the ones on the first floor, boarded up. Most of the Duel Monster statues that stood like sentries on either side of the path leading up to the front doors were decapitated, or just not there anymore. The front doors themselves looked like someone had rammed a motorcycle straight through them. And judging by the dark reddish brown stains around the edges, they did it without a helmet, too.

"One way to find out," Chazz muttered, pulling his gun out. "Come on, and be careful of the broken glass. Alexis and I are the only ones wearing gloves, and we don't want anyone cutting their hands up."

Just as the group made their way to the doors (which apparently no longer worked), they heard a loud sound, like an air raid siren ripping through the air.

"Um, guys?" Syrus whimpered, "is it just me, or is the world suddenly getting darker? Please tell me it's just me…"

But it wasn't just him. The entire world was rapidly fading to black.

"Okay guys," Atticus said, "New plan. Everyone stay right where they are and keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything unusual."

"No arguments here," Alexis said just as the world went pitch black.

The five all-there teens' eyes widened as the world slowly began to brighten a bit more. Well, perhaps "brighten" wasn't exactly the best word. The entire area was still very dark, and what little light _was_ there was dark red. The volcano, which they'd all been ignoring up until now was now spewing out black smoke that covered up the dark grey clouds, and the trees, which had already been barren of leaves (after all, it _was_ winter…), were now horribly twisted, and the branches almost seemed to be reaching out towards our heroes.

Syrus yelped and thrashed when he felt something wrap around his shoulders, causing everyone to whirl around, straining to see what was going on.

"It's me," came Jaden's voice, though it came out sounding oddly hollow. Syrus immediately stopped struggling and tilted his head as far back as it would go, closing his right eye again (broken glasses, remember?). A pair of dark brown, slightly vacant eyes stared straight back into his own silver ones.

"Did he just _talk_?" Chazz murmured in amazement.

"Why's that such a shock?" Alexis asked.

"Well, you see, most people with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome also have extreme paranoia. In other words, they're basically too scared to talk. Hearing Jaden say _anything_, even if it's not much, is incredible!" Chazz replied, the corner of his mouth tugging itself into a smile.

"Why do you know this?" Atticus asked.

"You know how my brothers are trying to rule the political and financial worlds respectively? Well, originally I was supposed to major in human psychology. Then I discovered duel monsters when I was eight, so I—"

He didn't get to finish. A strange screeching sound came from the woods that chilled them to the bone, and it was all the teens could do to bite back their screams as another horrible figure staggered into view.

This one wasn't like the three little monsters that tried to kill Syrus. For one thing, this monster was alone. For another, it was almost taller than Atticus, so the fact that it was by itself didn't matter. As the creature slouched its way over to the group, each of the teens began to notice smaller details about it, each as unsettling as the last. It seemed that this beast once had arms, but the gray, slimy-looking skin on its torso had grown over them, causing it to writhe slightly as it walked in an apparent attempt to escape its straightjacket of flesh. It lacked any visible eyes and ears, and yet it still seemed to know exactly where it was going. But the most chilling thing was the huge, festering hole in the center of its torso that emitted an acrid, black smoke. Chazz shuddered and grimaced as he raised his gun, trying to lock on to the monster's swerving head.

"Dammit, stop moving, ya stinkin' corpse," Chazz grumbled as Alexis, Atticus and Bastion began edging towards the broken doorway.

"Well, umm, at least it isn't moving _too_ quickly," Syrus whimpered, tugging on Jaden's sleeve slightly.

As though on cue, the monster stopped and turned its head toward Syrus and Jaden, then leapt straight for them.

"You HAD to say it, didn't you?" Chazz yelled as he shoved Syrus back for the second time that night.

"I didn't think it could hear me!" Syrus cried out as he and the other four teens made a break for the building.

A shot rang out, and a smaller hole appeared in the monster's torso, just a bit to the upper right of the larger one. Black smoke began to seep out of the bullet hole and the creature doubled up and shuddered a bit, as though it were cringing. Chazz took this opportunity to run after the others. And a good thing he did, too. Just as he made it to the doors and began trying to clamber in (don't forget, the doors don't work), the creature thrust its torso outward, a shower of black fluid spraying out of both holes in its chest. Some of it landed on the hem of Chazz's trenchcoat, which instantly dissolved on contact. The boy yelped as Bastion grabbed him by the collar and yanked him the rest of the way in.

The monster, seeing its prey no longer attainable, let out a frustrated, strangled sounding cry before slouching its way back into the forest. The teens watched from between the gaps in the wooden boards as the world began to regain its grayish tone.

They were safe. For now.

**Okay, that's all for now! Hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Oh, and in case you're wondering… I always kinda wondered just why the Princeton brothers wanted to rule the worlds of politics, finances, and _duel monsters_, since duel monsters doesn't really fit in with the other two. Then I thought, "hey, maybe Chazz was supposed to be doing something else, but then decided he liked dueling MORE!" The fact that it was human psycology just struck me as funny, so I did it. Plus, it will come into play later, too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Guess what? With the introduction of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX characters Hassleberry and Sartorious in season two, I've decided to completely change every chapter following chapter 8! (Everything up to that will be as I originally wrote it.)**

**Also: I've noticed a strong request for Jaden/Alexis. I like this. In fact, my pal Kerisu and I were discussing what we could do about a possible love triangle between Chazz, Alexis and Jaden (after all, it's already there, so why not milk it for all it's worth?)**

**To Primeval Eidolon Scar: One, be glad that I'm sticking with updating at all. There are a lot of awesome fics I've read on this site that just suddenly stopped being updated. Two, why did you put quotes around your comment? Did you actually, like, say that aloud or something?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Silent Hill, or any other pop culture thingies that may appear in this comic.**

**Warnings: Slight OOC, Chazz with gun, Shell-Shocked Jaden, near-death experience for Bastion**

**Chapter 7**

The footsteps of the six teenagers echoed eerily off the walls of the empty, curved hallway of the school.

It seemed that each of them had now all found their place in the group. Chazz, being the only one with a weapon, was decidedly at the front, in case something came rushing at them like last time. The spiky-haired teen was silently fuming over the fact that his favorite trench coat now had several dozen holes in it (though it did make it look cooler, he admitted). Atticus walked about a foot and a half behind him, now hanging on to Alexis for support since his legs shook with every step he took. He looked as though he was about to cry, and kept muttering that this was "all his fault". Alexis walked side-by-side with her brother (obviously), holding his hand and whispering supposedly calming things to him. Despite his current condition, Jaden seemed aware enough of his surroundings to not need Syrus holding on to him while he walked anymore. The boy was currently dragging the tips of his fingers along the boards on the windows, uncaring of the splinters that were getting loged in them. Syrus still stuck close to his aniki, shaking almost as bad as Atticus. Bastion, who was decidedly the one most able to defend himself without any weapons, was now playing the part of lookout approximately five feet behind Jaden and Syrus. That way, if something attacked from behind, he could warn the others and they could react quickly. He had originally been constantly checking over his shoulder, but then he finally decided to stop hurting his neck, and decided walking backwards would be simpler.

Aside from Alexis and Atticus' whispered conversation, there was no sound coming from anyone. Because of this, it was no surprise when the five teens behind Chazz nearly jumped out of their skin when he began speaking.

"Bastion," he called to the back. The aforementioned Ra student snapped his head around to the front where their "leader" had stopped next to a metal staircase.

"Y-y-yeah?" he responded, doing nothing to try and cover the stutter in his voice.

Chazz pointed at the stairs with his gun. "I want _you_ to go up first."

"Why him?" Alexis asked. "_You're_ the only one here who's _armed_," she added, eyeing his handgun warily.

Chazz followed her gaze down to the gun clenched in his right hand, his expression once again unreadable. "I just wanna see something…" he said faintly.

"But why—?" Bastion started.

"_Just do it!_" Chazz's sharp tone of voice echoed off the walls, as he pointed at the stairs with his free hand.

After a few moments passed, Bastion gulped and nodded sullenly, tugging slightly at the scarf that he _still_ refused to take off. He put the tips of his fingers on the railing, and grimaced at the grimy feel of it as he began his ascent. Chazz watched every step with a scrutinizing look on his face, as Alexis, Atticus and Syrus exchanged looks of confusion.

At approximately the halfway point, the steps beneath Bastion's feet let out a loud groan, and the one he had just placed his foot on began to sag under his weight slightly.

"Umm, Chazz? Should I keep going?" Bastion called down, his voice once again at that comically high pitch. No one was laughing this time, though. He leaned forward a bit, trying to stay balanced in his rather awkward position as the step under his right foot groaned louder and bent some more.

Chazz let out a low hum before saying, "No, that's enough. You can come back down now."

Bastion sighed in relief as he started to turn around. The stairs let out one final, screeching sound and collapsed beneath him.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Will Bastion live? Or shall I make him perish? I _did_ say in previous chapters that people would die. (It wouldn't be an American teen horror fic if nobody died, right?) But on the other hand, I may need him in my later modified chapters… hmm… What to do… What do _you_, my loyal readers, think will happen to our British friend? You can vote on it in your reviews!**

**Speaking of which… Is it just me, or have my original loyal fans completely abandoned me? I only got one review for Chapter 6, and I'm starting to feel unloved…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! **

**To Primeval Eidolon Scar: Heehee, thanks. The average time it takes for a fanfiction to be updated on this site is anywhere from three weeks to three months, So I myself am in shock that I was able to update twice in the same two-week span. (However, it'll most likely take much longer to update things after this chapter. As I mentioned before, I'm revamping my original idea by adding season two characters.)**

**To Mizuumi13: Ya know, that's what I'd been thinking, too. Plus, I had a really great idea about how Bastion could die slowly and painfully later on, but he'd be more worried about "_red_ blood stains on a _green _sweater!?" (you know, the cleanliness-OCD thing?)**

**Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Silent Hill. That sucks…**

**Warnings: Slight OOC, Chazz with gun, Shell-Shocked Jaden, torture for Bastion**

**Chapter 8**

Time seemed to stop for the horrified teens as they watched their friend begin plummeting to the ground. Bastion suddenly found the rumors about seeing your life flash before your eyes before death to be very true, indeed. Then, the mental slideshow stopped momentarily, as did his decent. It took him a full ten seconds to realize that his reflexes had taken over completely, and that his right hand was now clinging to one of the rusty steps. He sighed and shakily began to pull himself back up. They all breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to get his feet back on the steps. Until they noticed that Bastion was on the wrong end. The boy was now trapped on the upper half of the steps.

"Hey, Bastion!" Chazz called, "you alright?"

"Oh, sure!" Bastion called back, "I have near-death moments like this _all_ the bloody time! It's getting to be a bloody HOBBY!" He then tilted his head down and closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

"So, Chazz," Alexis began, "just what was the point of that, anyway?"

"Yeah, Chazz!" Syrus chimed in. "I mean, all that did was nearly kill Bastion!"

The spiky-haired boy in question turned to the others with a completely deadpan look.

"I think I know…" came a familiar, hollow voice.

The others turned to see Jaden, who was now crouching on the ground under one of the boarded-up windows, plucking splinters out of his fingertips absentmindedly **(Author's Note: He'd been dragging his fingers over the boards, remember?)**. The boy's bangs hid his eyes from view. A few moments of silence passed.

"Umm… Then how about filling us in?" Atticus asked.

The vacant Slifer paused in his splinter-tugging for a moment before resuming. In a voice just loud enough for Bastion to hear he said, "Chazz wanted to see if the stairs could hold us all. Bastion weighs the most."

"So if _I_ could reach the top without the stairs breaking…" Bastion said.

Chazz nodded. "Then so could we," he finished. "But you couldn't. The stairs broke. Damn…"

"So, what now?" Alexis asked. "We can't just leave him up there, can we? What if more of those monsters show up?"

"…Windows and trees…" Jaden murmured as he plucked the last splinter out.

It took a few minutes for the others to understand, since Jaden didn't bother to say anything else. Chazz turned and tilted his head up. "You heard that, right, Bastion?"

"Heard what?" Bastion called back. He'd been trying to wipe all the rust particles off of his hands and blazer.

"I think what Jaden's saying is that you should find a broken window that's close to a bunch of trees, and then jump from there into the branches," Chazz told him. They could faintly see the British boy giving him an incredulous look. "We'll meet you there, I promise," he assured him.

"…All right…" Bastion said hesitantly, and disappeared into the darkness above. "But if I die, I'm holding YOU responsible!" his voice echoed back down.

"I kind of expected that…" Chazz murmured. Then, turning to the others, he said, "Alright, let's go. We should wait for him outside."

The others nodded and the group, now one member short, quickly exited the building.

**Heeheehee! I like this chapter, I really do! I think I'll follow Bastion around for part of the next one. But I want to know: In the part where I _do_ follow him around, should it be first-person perspactive (directly from his point of view), or third-person perspective (like when I follow the whole group)? Since I'm messing around with my chapters, I can be pretty flexible about the content right now. Plus, I don't want to do something my fans wouldn't like. So, as usual, tell me in your reviews what you'd like to see!**

**Later, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo, dudes! **

**Hey, sorry about that last chapter being so short, and sorry I haven't updated this story in, like, FOREVER. I'm working on two other fanfics now (one's a crossover of Yu-gi-oh GX and Pokemon, and the other's a musical) so it's a little hard to update three things at once.**

**To RealNutcase: Haha! I like you! You've chosen a great username for yourself! Oh, and just so you know, I started this story while Zane was still a good guy in the show, so he's technically still on the island in the story.**

**And don't worry, Bastion _will_ die, but I wanna have some "fun" with him first.**

**Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Silent Hill. Otherwise, there'd be duel monsters and guns in _both_ video games…**

**Warnings: Slight OOC, Chazz with gun, Shell-Shocked Jaden, Bastion hallucinates.**

**Chapter 9**

**--Bastion's POV**--

"Yrrg! Come _ON_!" I growl, kicking the window. The spider-web-shaped crack spreads a little bit, but the window doesn't, as I'd hoped, shatter. All it really does is make my foot hurt. A lot. I fall flat on my ass, holding on to my foot. "Bloody hell… great work, Misawa. Brilliant..."

"_Are you okay, master!?_" a ghostly voice cries out.

I smile and turn to meet my constant little companion, Pikeru. "I'm fine, love. You don't have to worry about me." To prove it, I stand back up, forcing a grin. She seems to relax a bit, and even giggles a little. I don't mind the fact that she's only a hallucination. In fact, that makes it much better. Nobody else can see her, so I have her all to myself.

"_Master? What if we can't find a window? What if the world goes all dark again?_" she whimpers.

I go with my reflexes and hug her close. "Don't worry, Pikeru. I can look after myself, and no one can hurt you, so neither of us is in any real danger."

"_But—_"

"Look, if you're that worried about it, if anything comes our way, I'll run."

"_Promise?_"

"Yes, I promise..."

She giggles again, but it's cut off by a sound that we've already come to fear and dread.

The siren.

------------------

--**Group POV—**

"Oh, gimmie a break already!" Chazz yelled over the siren's wail as it pierced through the thick air like a knife.

"Chazz, what're we gonna do!?" Atticus cried as the sky began to dim. "Bastion's still in the school!"

"W-well, he's on the s-s-second floor, right?" Syrus asked, gripping Jaden's sleeve so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "H-he sh-should be safe up there, r-r-right?"

Chazz highly doubted this. After all, the beasts seemed to pop up wherever _they_ happened to be. Still, the last thing they needed was Syrus having a nervous breakdown in _this_ environment. "Sure," he said, nodding.

At this, Syrus seemed to relax a bit. "Well, then… I guess we should try to get ready for whatever shows up_ this _time, huh?" he said as the world became completely black.

------------------

**--Bastion's POV--**

Well, so much for THAT plan! It figures, just as I'm finally able to relax a bit, those damned sirens go off! And now I'm being chased by a bunch of oversized COCKROACHES! With FACES! Ugh! This settles it, I'm in my own personal hell.

A scratching sound meets my ears as I skid to a halt. It seems these disgusting things are smarter than I thought, seeing as how the army is coming at me from the _front_ as well. And the walls… And the ceiling… I give up. I slump down against the grimy wall and wait for the disgusting creatures to devour me.

THUNK

"GYAAAH!" I yelp as one falls from the ceiling and smacks me on the head. I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the biting or stinging or whatever it is these things do to eat, but nothing happens. I carefully open one eye, and then the other when I realize that all of the bugs are on the floor, on their backs, with their little legs wriggling in the air like mad. I look around and notice that all the others are doing the same thing. And then they… Is evaporate the right word? Let's go with that. They evaporate. Little pieces of them float up into the air like ashes, and I can't help but stare as their insides become visible before dissolving as well. Several minutes pass as the world once again returns to its warped version of normal.

"What the bloody hell is going on here…?"

------------------

Alexis cringed as another stab of pain surged through her. Why did this have to happen while she was on her PERIOD!? The fact that Syrus didn't know what was happening wasn't helping much, either. At least they hadn't been attacked when the sirens went off last time.

"I didn't know you had an aunt Flo," the blunette said from the near back of the group.

"She visits her _every month_, Syrus," Atticus said, hoping the younger boy would take the hint. No such luck.

"Really? Why haven't we been introduced before?"

"_I'll introduce you to her right now!_" Alexis growled back at him.

Jaden quietly sidestepped until he was right next to the smaller boy and whispered something the others couldn't hear. When he moved a bit further away, Sy had a surprised look on his face.

"So… 'Aunt Flo' is really…"

Jaden nodded.

"And Alexis is…"

Another nod.

"Oh…" Syrus stopped walking. "Jaden, why do you know this?"

Jaden smirked a little, but kept walking, Syrus shuffling after him.

**OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOOK ME THIS LONG!!!!!**

**I promise the next chapter will go much more quickly. I PROMISE!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but as you can see, I kinda have six stories up now, so at least you can tell what I've been doing.**

**Also: This is the last chapter where we get to hear from Bastion's point of view. It's not that I don't like the guy, it's just that the POV and past/present tense changes are a BITCH!!! So don't flame me.**

**Another also: This is for everyone who's telling me not to kill so-and-so: I AM AN AMERICAN 18-YEAR-OLD! THIS WOULD NOT BE A HORROR STORY FOR ME UNLESS SOMEONE DIED, SO LAY OFF!!! I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO READ THIS, DIPSHITS!!!!!!!**

**(Please don't flame me for that…)**

**Warnings: See previous chapter warnings.**

**Chapter 10**

**--Bastion's POV**--

"Rrg… C-come… on… YESSS!!" I cry victoriously as the no-longer-automatic doors finally open wide enough for me to squeeze through. I must admit I'm a bit disappointed with myself for not thinking of this sooner. Every classroom has two doorways, one at the back (top), and one at the front (bottom). This was done so that we students would have it easier getting to classes.

"Or, in my case, getting out of this bloody building," I mutter aloud. Hey, I'm alone, so I can talk to myself if I want, dammit!

"_MASTER!_" Oops. I forgot about Pikeru… And because she's a product of my mind, she can hear my thoughts…

"Oh! Sorry, love. That came out wrong," I apologize as I walk down the steps to the next door. I purposely ignore the reddish-brown stains splattered across the desks that I pass. I'm pretty sure I don't want to know what made them.

This door, thankfully, was not "automatic" like the ones on the second floor, but I distinctly remember that, when the group was still all together, Chazz had checked all the first-floor doors, only to find them all locked. "Stand back, Pikeru dear."

She nods, kneeling on one of the few clean spots on a desk.

Almost everyone at Duel Academy views me as the typical computer nerd. Weak, zero percent fighting ability, only good for thinking (and of course, dueling). That's why I hang out with the people I hang out with. Even Chazz admits that I have brawn to go with the brains. What most people don't know is that my father owns a taijutsu dojo, so I have a black-belt in that _particular _martial art.

I inhale, closing my eyes, palms raised in front of me. I've never actually tried to rationalize the strange energy that flows through me at this point. All I know is that I gain physical power that I do not possess in my daily life.

"Kiii-YAH!" I yell out. two seconds later, I open my eyes to see the door hitting the floor with a huge, spider web-shaped crack spreading out from the center where I kicked it to the very edges. My foot may be throbbing in pain, but I smile and step through the door anyway.

"Better than a gun any day."

------

**--Group POV—**

"Eeugh, Atticus groaned as the group took a short-cut through the Obelisk Grils' baths.

Greenish-black mold now grew on the walls and tile floors, and every tub/pool in the vast room was now halfway filled with a black, oily-looking substance that smelled like burning rubber. Chazz coughed into his free hand, Alexis and Syrus both held their noses, and Jaden spoke.

"Well, at least we know they don't _bathe_ here…"

Around five seconds later, everyone got the joke and busted out laughing. They really needed that.

**That's all for now! Sorry, I know it's short, but I'm mainly going for update speed, here.**

**So, anyways, until next time, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, peoples! Okay, this will probably be my last update before summer "vacation" starts, 'cuz my mom's going to make me get a summer job this year… (Gasp Dun-dun-DUNNN!) Sooo, yeah… That means I won't have ANY time for typing…**

**Anyways, like I mentioned in the last chapter, we won't be hearing from Bastion from here on out. At least until the group meets up with him again… along with a certain society we've all heard of before… (coughlightcough)**

**Warnings: See previous chapter warnings.**

**Chapter 11**

The door rattled a bit as Alexis jiggled the knob before giving up with an aggravated sigh. "I guess we _have_ been gone for a while. This door _never_ gets stuck." She cringed in pain slightly, clutching at her stomach again and squeezing her legs together.

'_I really hate wasting _bullets…' Chazz thought, pulling his gun out. "Cover your ears," he said. Three seconds, two bullets and a very soft nudge later, the door creaked open.

After a quick "thank you", Alexis walked into the room and over to a dresser on the far left. To everyone's surprise, the clothes in the drawers were perfectly clean and didn't show the signs that the rest of the room did. After grabbing a pair of jeans and underwear, Alexis made her way over to the bathroom.

While she was in there, the boys all looked around the room. They noticed the two beds next to Alexis', and they all froze. Even Jaden had a faint look of concern and plaintiveness in his eyes.

"What do you think happened to Mindy and Jasmine?" Syrus asked in a hushed voice, breaking the silence.

Chazz couldn't help shuddering. The spiky-haired Slifer placed a hand on the blunette's shoulder.

"It's probably best that we don't think about that right now, Syrus," he said quietly, hoping to god that Alexis hadn't heard.

Fortunately, it seemed she didn't. Just then, she stepped out of the bathroom with a somewhat relieved look on her face. She was now wearing just the jeans and the black sleeveless turtleneck that she usually wore under her uniform, along with the sneakers from before. She chucked the blue-and-white uniform into the nearby laundry chute. She shrugged when the others stared. "Force of habit," she admitted sheepishly.

"Okay," Chazz said while checking his Rolex, "it's been about ten minutes since that… _alarm_ thing went off. They seem to happen in 15-minute intervals, not counting the time when the world goes all nightmarish, so that means we have about five minutes before the next one happens. Then we'll have to be on our guard again. Anywhere you guys wanna do before then?" he asked.

"… Weapons…" Jaden murmured, staring blankly at (or possibly _through_) Chazz.

"Okay, I've only been here once before, but I'm pretty sure the Obelisk Girls' dorm doesn't have an armory," Chazz replied, staring back just as expressionlessly.

"But it _does_ have a kitchen," Alexis said. "And where there's a kitchen…"

"There's knives! Lexi, you're a GENIUS!" Atticus cried, hugging the younger Obelisk.

"Then it's settled," Chazz said, pushing the door open again. "Let's go."

…**Sigh… Well, it looks like that's all for now until late August/early September, but look on the bright side! This will give everyone time to read my other fanfics, **_**and**_** check out my art on Fanart-central and Deviantart! (the hyperlink is in my profile.)**

**And so, until next time, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLY SHIT!! I actually UPDATED!! (Hey, I'm just as surprised as you all are…)**

**Sorry for the delay, folks! I'd lost the notebook with the next few chapters for this story in it over the summer (my bedroom is a black hole…) and I just found it a couple days ago…**

**Oh, and thanks to all of my new readers for reviewing!**

**To GintaxAlvissForever: You think YOU'VE got it bad? I'M the one who had to WRITE it!**

**To Gosurori Otaku: Why, thank you! And I'll try! In the meantime, why don't you go check out some of my other fics…?**

**To Artemis Ignitian: Thank you for the compliment! But what exactly did you mean by "and the crack doesn't follow him…?" Also, I may as well tell you, it was not the gun going off that triggered Jaden's current state of shock. According to Wikipedia PTSS is "****the term for a severe and ongoing emotional reaction to an extreme psychological trauma. The latter may involve someone's actual death or a threat to the patient's or someone else's life, serious physical injury, or threat to physical and/or psychological integrity, to a degree that usual psychological defenses are incapable of coping."**

**In other words, it was not the gun that freaked him out, it was the monster's heads being vaporized, and Syrus almost getting killed. And yes, the shock DID unlock his inner smarts. Creepy, huh?**

**To syrusfanatic12: Thank you for all the spastic compliments! And just so you know, I'm not sure if I'm going to put Zane will be in this or not (seeing as I am "remodeling" my story yet again,) but I'll think about it. Whether he actually **_**appears**_** or not, though, I'd just like to assure you that no, he isn't dead. Also:**

**You wanna see someone die now? Read my Zombie GX fic.**

**Chazz can't die just yet, not 'cuz he's smart, but because he's the one with the gun.**

**Yes, Jaden is still in shock.**

**And thank you for that last compliment about me being a good authoress.**

**Also, to my loyal readers, my sincerest apologies, but from here on out, each of the chapters will be quite short from here on out, seeing as I have about four in-progress fics, one of which has two-and-a-half page chapters, and I don't have enough time to make the chapters for this story that long if I wanna update regularly. Sorry!**

**Warnings: See previous chapter warnings.**

**Chapter 12**

Unfortunately, the ceiling around the kitchen had collapsed, so there was no way in.

"Well, that sucks," Chazz grumbled. He turned to Jaden. "Any more bright ideas?" he asked flatly, not really expecting an answer. But Jaden always _had_ been full of surprises…

"Ra…" he murmured with a faintly thoughtful tone to his voice.

Chazz blinked in surprise. "Speaking when spoken to _already_? Man, you get over trauma _quick_," he said in slight awe.

"'Already'? How long does it normally take for people to recover?" Syrus asked.

"Well…" Chazz said, trying to recall everything he knew about PTSS. "No one ever fully recovers, as far as I know, but through therapy, a person with Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome will usually be able to function normally after about a year, give or take. It really depends on how traumatic the event that caused it is, I guess," he added, shrugging.

"Either way, Jay-dude's got a point," Atticus said. "Each of the dorms have the same basic facilities in 'em, and Ra's the closest to here, so that's where we should go next."

Alexis and Syrus nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Chazz said. "Time to head off to the Ra dorm!"

Just then, the air raid siren went off.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Syrus yelled up at the ceiling that was quickly fading from view. He sounded more frustrated than scared now.

Chazz glanced down at his watch again, pulling his gun out.

"Right on time," he murmured as the hallway faded to black.

**Well, like I said, it was short. But on the upside, I have several pictures up on my deviantart account that will appeal to those of you who have been keeping up with my story. **

**And check out all the other pics while you're there, too! You know you want to…**

**Well, that's about it for me right now, so until next time, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya, everyone! Happy Halloween! Just so you all know, I've uploaded new Silent Academy pics into my Deviantart account. Go look at 'em after you're done reading to ease the pain of waiting for me to update! - Also, have you guys ever heard of a singer named Richard Cheese? (Yes, that **_**is**_** his real name.) He did a lounge version of the "Disturbed" song, "Down With the Sickness." I cracked up so hard when I first heard it. Here's where you can find a good version of it (though there's about 20 seconds of dead silence before the song actually starts playing. Weird.): syrusfanatic12: Yes, Zane isn't dead, but I probably won't even put him in here. Also, Jaden isn't "emo," as you put it, but he **_**is**_** quiet, and that's just from the shock, not . He starts talking a little more in the next couple of chapters. And, you mean "that's funny"… right?**

**(By the way… What happened to the first eleven "syrusfanatics"? Sorry, I'm a smart-ass by nature… -')**

**To Artemis Ignitan: Aah, I see! It's okay, though. More my fault for not getting it, seeing as I go on Deviantart every day (literally… Except weekends.) Haha, yeah, the "blackhole room" struck again today when it stole and hid my blood-red eyeliner that I needed for my costume. Oh, and I kinda spend all my time wrapped up in my own little ball of misery, so I don't know what the term "crack" means as it applies to fandom (unless you count the effed-up Furby on Deviantart.)**

**To Ankh117: Why, yes I did update! And I did it again, see? (btw, are you a new reader? I don't think you've ever reviewed before…)**

**To GintaxAlvissForever: WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! DON'T WANNA RUIN THE SURPRISE? SKIP AHEAD! "Judai" does in fact die, but not until much later in the story. I hope that doesn't make you want to stop reading, though!**

**To Someone Waiting: I'm sorry, you're who? (I don't really remember names, just faces. Sorry!)**

**Warnings: See previous chapter warnings.**

**Chapter 13**

"It's like something out of an Alfred Hitchcock film," Chazz whispered as the five teens slowly walked down the path to the Ra Yellow dorm. And indeed it was. On every one of the branches of the trees that lined the pathway, large vulture-like birds perched, their oily black feathers shining slightly in the red light from the sky above.

Syrus whimpered softly as he tightened his grip on Jaden's arm. _He'd_ wanted them all to stay inside and wait for this one to blow over.

---Five Minutes Ago---

"But isn't it _safer_ in here?" Syrus asked.

Chazz shook his head. "Every time we go in or near a building after that alarm goes off, some disgusting creature comes after us. Remember the three Gray Children!?"

"Umm… 'Gray Children'?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Those shrimpy little guys that soounded like angry cats… That's what I'm calling them… _Anyway_, these things are all probably smarter than we give them credit for, which is why WE can't seem to get the hell away from them! They're probably expecting us to be in here now. So what are WE going to do?" he asked, grinning in a way that frightened the others a bit, "We're not even gonna be _near_ the building! If their brains work anything like ours, it'll throw them off!"

"I don't know…" Syrus said hesitantly.

"It's either that, or you get to say 'hello' to the Straightjacket Demon. You know, the one that spews ACID from its CHEST!?" he added, pointing to the coat's more-ragged-than-usual hem.

Syrus shuddered, remembering just how close that thing had come to killing them.

"O-okay… Let's go."

---Now---

Syrus wished he'd taken his chances with the acid-spewer. These bird-thigs didn't just _look _gross and creepy, they smelled like rotting meat. And it took very little imagination for the teens to guess what kind.

Suddenly, the birds all started moving. They flapped their wings wildly and hopped up and down on their branches letting out loud, gargling, screeching sounds unlike anything the terrified teens had ever heard before. And then, just as suddenly, every single bird froze, some with their wings still spread out, others with their beaks wide open, and still others simply huddled together on their branches. Their glowing, red eyes were wide open, and the teens could tell the unified stare was being directed at them. All was silent.

"…They're scared…" Jaden whispered.

As though on cue, the very air around them seemed to erupt with the sound of thousands of frantic wingbeats as every single demonic-looking bird took off.

"MOMMY!"

"ALEXIS!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE A VIRGIN!"

Four of the five teens ran for cover under the skeletal trees, while Jaden merely stood in the center of the path, staring straight up into the sky. The others could've sworn they saw him smile as the birds vanished into the gray clouds above…

**I claim no rights to the "virgin" quote. That belongs to my good real-life friend, Kelsey a.k.a. Kerisu, who said I could use it in my story. If you've read her story "Final Destination GX", then you've seen it before.**

**Well, that's about it for me right now, so until next time, see ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been doing a lot of Deviantart-related stuff!**

**To Gosurori Otaku: Well, I won't stand in your way of reading, here ya go!**

**To Syrusfanatic12: Man, that's pretty weird. The number thing, that is… Oh, and BTW, the yelling came from whoever you wanted it to come from. Also, Kerisu's in college, so she's pretty busy. And her internet's down. So you're probably not going to see a FDGX update for a while. Sorry!**

**To Kouhioofdoragons: GEEZ your username is hard to type! Anyway, I feel I should remind you, this is Silent **_**Academy**_**, not Silent Hill. There **_**is**_** a difference, however fine the line is. And also, he does, doesn't he?**

**To Artemis Ignitan: Well, your wait is over! Here's what happens next!**

**To Ankh117: Ah, I see. Don't worry about it, though. I'm glad you like the story!**

**To Virginia-Lauren: Wow, you must really not like Jaden…**

**To Killerpen888: Hmmm… A female Syrus… Not exactly a new concept. Also, I glanced at it and I have to say, I'm not a big fan of reading crossovers that mess with the main characters' original designs from the start. (Note: I'm aware that last statement kind of makes me a hypocrite, but I don't really care.)**

**To Sandaa: Hey, dude! Nice to see you enjoyed it! Also, it's nice to know **_**someone**_** gets the concept of time in a story ("matter of time") **

**Also, ……..Zombies? You talking about the Deviantart pics? 'Cuz there aren't any zombies in Silent Hill **_**or**_** Silent Academy…**

**To yugiohgxgirl1101: Why, thank you! Are you a new reader?**

**Warnings: See previous chapter warnings.**

**Chapter 14**

"We're here. _Finally_," Chazz grunted. The alarm had gone off again just moments before, but nothing, not even the birds, had appeared yet. Atticus had suggested that this one was "a dud", but they'd all agreed to still be on the lookout for anything… was "unusual" the right word?

The front door was locked, but that wasn't much of a problem as Chazz used the butt of his gun to smash through the partially broken plate glass that made up the doors.

"You think Bastion made it here?" Alexis asked when they went inside. Compared to everything they'd seen up until now, and considering the world was back in its warped state, the place was surprisingly tidy. It would make sense, then, if Bastion were to take refuge there.

"If he _is_ here, then we should try to find him," Atticus replied.

"Guys, don't forget what we came here for," Chazz cut in. "I want to be sure he's okay as much as you guys, but we should at _least_ wait until the world goes back to normal before trying to find him."

The Rhodes siblings both hesitated, but then agreed.

After another minute, the teens had settled one a gameplan: Find the kitchen in the warped world, wait for things to go back to normal, then search for Bastion.

------

"Jaden, _please_ don't stab yourself…" Syrus said in a half-patient tone as he took the butcher knife from the dazed-looking Slifer. The brunette had been prodding his left index finger with the kife's tip, just twisting it back and forth. His finger was now bleeding, and he simply watched the small red drops fall out with a somewhat contemplative look on his face.

"At this rate, we'll have to start looking for medical supplies, too," Alexis half-joked.

"That's a good idea even _without_ Jay-dude poking holes in himself," Atticus chuckled.

Just then, strange noises started coming from the floor, walls, and ceiling around them. Like a sort of gurgling, as though they'd somehow wound up inside the bowels of some gigantic living creature. Then the tends heard an evem _more_ chilling sound. A man's groaning coming from the freezer.

Syrus whimpered and ran to hide behind Jaden, who took his knife back.

Alexis quickly grabbed three regular-sized knives from the knife block on the counter behind her, drawing her arm back, ready to throw.

Atticus had frozen stiff in sheer terror the second he heard the groaning sound, and since he was completely unarmed, he was now backed up against the refrigerator. Chazz looked around at the others, his gun out and aimed straight at the freezer door. The others nodded to show they were ready for anything that might come flying out at them. Chazz nodded back before yanking the door open.

They all screamed.

**Nice cliffhanger, huh?**

**That's all for now, so until next time, see ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, look, everyone! D-spite got her ass back in gear! Now if she can just start updating more than just Silent Academy…**

**Wow, you people really hate cliffhangers… But would you have rather waited for an extra week just to get **_**two**_** chapter's worth of writing in one chapter?**

… **You know what, don't even answer that, you gore-hounds, you. -**

**To The Coffee Gladiator: See note at bottom of page for answer.**

**To Artemis Ignitan: So did I. That's why I typed it.**

**To syrusfanatis12: Yeah, the movie was actually kind of a letdown for me. The only really disturbing monster they used was Pyramid Head. Which is why I used another famous SH2 monster in this chapter. Just exploring the possibilities the movie makers didn't… Also, I talked with kerisu in person the other day, and she's using the computers at her college now. So she's just being lazy, now…**

**To GintaxAlvissForever: You know, you don't really have to worry about Jaden dying off just yet (see note at bottom of page,) so we probably shouldn't bother talking about it…**

**To yugiohgxgirl1101: Ah! Well, then, allow me to welcome you to Silent Academy! And I hope you will continue to enjoy my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! GX. I also do not own Silent Hill, or any monsters that appeared in the movie/games, and neither does Chazz.**

**Warnings: Same as the previous chapters. Oh, and Jaden talks.**

**Chapter 15**

The creature was… Surprisingly human-like, actually, if only from the waist up. Below that, it looked like a bloody stretcher had replaced everything. It didn't help the teens any that the thing was now screeching loudly and lurching towards Chazz, its warped body writhing. The spiky-haired Slifer yelped and jumped back to avoid being knocked back by the creature's distorted body…

…and slipped on the slimy, pink-and-red floor, landing with a sickening splattering sound. He looked up just in time to see two beady red eyes glaring at him just inches away from his face…

"_CHAZZ! Get the HELL outta the way_!!!" someone yelled. **(1)** For the second time that night, the pale teen felt himself being yanked out of some monster's reach by the collar of his jacket. Then there was a flash of red and white, a slashing sound, a flash of blackish-blue, a dull thud, and then a dead, stunned silence, apart from Jaden's heavy breathing. He turned from the dead creature and looked down at Chazz, smiling faintly.

"What're you gonna name it?" he asked, sounding slightly amused. The other four's jaws dropped. Not because it was Jaden who just killed the thing, but because that was the most Jaden had said since before Bastion got separated from them.

Chazz blinked a few times, realizing that Jaden was the one who'd shouted before. "W-wait a minute," he said, shakily getting to his feet. "You're talking again? You're back to normal?"

Jaden took in a breath, looking as if he wanted to say something else, before sighing, hanging his head in apparent guilt, his shoulders sagging.

The bizarre squelching sound came back just then, and the red began fading to gray as the "flesh" on the floor, walls, etc. began to dissolve. Suddenly, there was movement behind Jaden.

"SHIT, the Doorman's ALIVE!" Chazz cried out as the creature, its head now bending back like a pez dispenser, reared up on its hind legs.

THWOKTHWOKTHWOK

The Doorman fell back to the ground with another loud screech, its deformed body twitching slightly and three knives sticking out of its head. Blackish-blue blood oozed from the wounds. **(2)**

Jaden and Chazz both gaped at the bloody carcass as it, like the fleshy walls around them, dissolved. The three knives, which still had some of the Doorman's blood on them, clattered to the floor.

Then, Chazz turned to Alexis. The blonde looked stunned, like she couldn't believe what she'd just done.

"Lexi," Chazz said, making he jump a little in surprise.

"Y-yeah?"

"When was the last time I said I love you?"

**Haha, cheesy chapter ending…. What? YES that's all for now! Geez, what were you people expecting to get after only 2 days?**

**You know, I almost put in a rip-off of a scene from the original Silent Hill 2 video game… After your character beats the Doorman, the girl who just sat on the floor the whole time runs over, kicks the dead Doorman a few times, grabs a TV set (No, I don't know why there's a TV set there) and smashes it down on the Doorman's fed-up carcass.**

**I was gonna have Atticus do the same thing, but with a microwave instead. And then, someone would've said something like "Oh, so **_**NOW**_** you do something!!!" (Inspired by something another Deviantart artist said.)**

**The scene can be found at this URL: still cracks me up…**

**Oh, and also, we're getting **_**very**_** close to a character death… Within the next five chapters ( which isn't as far off as it sounds,) we will know just whose blood will be spilled…**

**(1) Sound familiar? Ah, I just love karma… (Check Chapter 4)**

**(2) I've decided all of the monsters have blackish-blue blood. This will be important to know in upcoming chapters.**

**So until next time, see ya!**


	16. Heh

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**The authoress known as Demonspite is now giving all of her stories a complete overhaul! (i.e. fixing spelling/grammar mistakes, changing some of the character dialogue, etc.)**

**Within a couple weeks, I will be removing all of my stories from this site, and posting my new versions. I tell you all this because two of them (Po-ke-oh! GX and Silent Academy,) will no longer be considered "Yu-gi-oh! GX" stories, but crossover stories of "Yu-gi-oh! GX" with "Pokemon" and "Silent Hill" respectively. I'm not sure if these crossovers will appear under both series (like "Po-ke-oh! GX" being under both "Pokemon" AND "Yu-gi-oh! GX",) or in their own category altogether (just the "Crossover of X and Y" category.)**

**In any case, I do hope that you all will keep reading once I post my newly improved stories.**

**Thank you.**

**---Demonspite**


End file.
